nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sylvania State Law
Good Sylvania! Good Sylvania! Pierlot McCrooke 14:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :It's not a dog, you know. Semyon E. Breyev 08:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, funny but this page hasn't been edited in over 2 years, and I think state law is gonna die. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They are already abolished, but this article wasn't updated yet (is -> was). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I HIGHLY recommend that you have a unicameral legislature. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I thought about it however I have also considered that a unicameral legislature will most likely end up representing the opinions of those in Noble City much more than those across Sylvania and while yes there are more people in Noble City, I feel that having a check and balance is important. The Senate will ensure that all bills passed are good for all parts of Sylvania. However I am curious as to other reasons why you may feel unicameral would suit this better. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Then maybe the final solution Is the creation of new western states, that way we don't need to have a second chamber. I don't think it will work as much. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::No I don't think so. We'll trial the system and change it before the elections in November when and if it causes problems. Personally being from the UK and problems with Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland feeling they don't really have a say when almost 90% of the MPs are British becoming prevalent, a senate to ensure that laws passed benefit the entirety of the state is important. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:33, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Legislative aside, what do you think of this so far? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know, but I think that having two legislatures adds unnecessary complexity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::It doesn't as there shall not be separate chambers for each, the primary legislature is the Council of Representatives and the Senate has limited power, it is involved in the debate but cannot itself propose laws, it is designed to simply be a check and balance and will operate simply so. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:08, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why not go full british then and have a House of Peers :P I might try that in my state . Yeah tbh, I have no problem with a second chamber if it's just for review and deabate. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Because we're not British :L plus peers suggests titles and lords and we can't have that... glad you're thinking about taking such a thing on. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:41, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I like all this so far! I like the idea about the Council of Reps and the Senate Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad you do! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I might do something like this if I get into power in Clymene :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I thought the state judicial branches were illegal now? Or is this for OOC? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :They're not illegal, they just aren't given powers by the Lovian Constitution. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Also although i'm not exactly thrilled about the whole Senate thing, wouldn't their be tooo much representation for Discovery Isle (pop 100) and the whole noble city area (pop 70000) each getting the same representation in the senate. At least give the Bay Area and Outside area two each. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :First of all the census is going to show greater immigration through Noble City into the less populated areas of Sylvania, secondly Noble City and the Bay Area do have two Senators combined. Discovery Isle gets one Representative and one Senator then Noble City and the Bay Area gets 15 plus Representatives and two Senators, I hardly think too much representation is a problem in the case of Discovery isle. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it definitely is, if its population is 700 times smaller but it has a fifteenth of the representation (and half in the Senate). :O --Semyon 14:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::It does not have a fifteenth of the representation and does not have half in the senate, plus as I said population figures are due for a change. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I meant compared to NC, which was what we were talking about. --Semyon 15:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::It has to have at least one representative, so it will be slightly disproportionate, especially at the 100 around population levels, it'll change slightly and be a bit less disproportionate. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah maybe you could combine DI to the TVPDistrict? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::No it's completely different to that District. Plus as I have said population is due to change. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Give me time to finish my population calculations and then I'll put up a diagram showing which districts get how much representation. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Two things: Please dont drastically change things to fit the "new" Sylvania. Also it was upon request that the island be left alone, for it's environmental protection and keeping it natural. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Keeping the island natural is easy, the population of Pool only needs to be 500 plus (and not by much at all it will be). There aren't drastic changes, the only real changes are that the settlements on my page will be listed with their populations, and that Oostermond and Pool will have at least 500 pop. Other than that, changes will largely be standard increases. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Gotcha. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Illegal Unfortunately, it is not possible to use the Sylvanian Residency for the election of governors. In that case, you act against the Constitution, Article 8.3.1: Every Lovian citizen has the right to become a candidate for Governor of a state wherein he or she has an official residence. and 8.3.3.1: During a period of two weeks, any Lovian citizen and resident of the state can become a candidate in the State Elections. This period begins exactly one month before the day of the inauguration of the Governor and Deputy Governor. It is possible to use it for the State Council though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :A second thing: State Courts are still abolished. There is no such thing as a State Judge. This is against Constitution, Article 9.1: The Supreme Court is an independent institution and the nation's only and supreme judicial organ, led by three Supreme Court Judges. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::In the first case I will change it, however they will need to be on the register to have an official residence so in many ways applying guarantees you safety on the matter. ::In the second case, I will alter it not to be related to court hearings but to the passing of laws and such. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:44, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't really get it there. What do you mean by they will need to be on the register to have an official residence? :::Okay, then there's nothing wrong I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::An official residence would need to be one registered somewhere by the government so the register covers that, that is all I am saying. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Glad. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::I believe that's being covered in this list already. Although, the State of Sylvania of course may decide to keep up a list for themselves :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It is, however that list is, as you know, just a little bit out of date. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::A little bit? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, for instance Marcus's houses show him not living in Sylvania and many people who have moved somewhere or someplace haven't changed it, maybe it's time for a quick update on where people live? the Sylvanian register could help with Sylvania. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, it's definitely something to consider :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::If I have the energy I might look into it. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Same problem here :P I'll try to make a list for Oceana in the meantime. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) My house in Artista is listed as Villanova Family it still counts for me. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :I know I've just called it Villanova House :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Haaa i like the sound of that :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) In the case of the citizenship, just update the current Citizen page instead of making Sylvania's own. Then every state will be helped. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : Can you give a clarification on atricle two section four dealing with "internal review"? Marcus/Michael Villanova 04:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :: What do you mean clarification? do you want me to explain it for you? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :For an up-to-date list of all Oceana residents, see: Oceana Capitol/Residential archives‎ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC)